


Anniversary

by firefright



Series: Family Matters [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Collars, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Sex Shop, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright
Summary: When Jason's having trouble deciding what to get Dick for their upcoming anniversary, Roy is on hand to help him out. Of course, Roy's ideas for what makes a perfect surprise gift quickly turn out to differ wildly from his own, but then that may not necessarily be a bad thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since things have been a little gloomy with my last few updates, I decided you all can have this story this week (and while it's not quite a Valentines fic, it does sort of fit into the romance theme as an added bonus). I hesitated a little on putting this up as it takes place some time into the future of the Family Matters-verse, but then I figured it'll be a surprise to no one that I'm not going to be so terrible as to give this universe a bad ending. I mean, I'm still going to be terrible, just not _that_ terrible.
> 
> For new readers to the series who've clicked onto this, you don't have to read any of the previous stories to enjoy this one. For long-time readers, there are no spoilers contained here for what goes down in the remaining chapters of ATTY either, so if you just want to enjoy some silly fluff set in this universe, go right ahead XD

Jason Todd has a problem, and his problem is named Roy Harper.

On paper, Roy is a good friend; a fountain of reliable advice and encouraging reason. In real life however, he is a menace. One that Jason occasionally wishes he’d never met, even if he does have to lot to be thankful towards Roy for.

Standing in the middle of a bustling New York shopping district and staring up at a store sign that reads _Omega Specialities_ is one of those occasions.

“Roy, when you said you said you wanted me to come shopping with you…”

“What did you think I meant, Jaybird?” Roy says beside him, quirking one eyebrow in partnership with the highly amused grin he’s sporting. “Grocery shopping?”

“No.” He answers quickly, “Of course not. Not after you insisted we leave the kids behind with Dick and Kori. I just… I…”

The big glass windows at the front of the store are filled with mannequins. Male and female both. Each of them wearing clothing that leaves very little to the imagination, even if it does cover all the parts necessary not to break any public indecency laws. Meanwhile at the mannequins feet, on top of the red satin sheet that covers the floor, there are accessories. Nothing too risque of course, not where children and overly pious onlookers would be able to see them, but enough to communicate clearly to anyone interested exactly what kind of goods are sold inside this particular store.

Enough for Jason to realise _exactly_ what Roy has in mind by bringing him here.

He can feel his face growing warm already, which is never a good sign.

Roy is laughing at him. Not with his mouth of course, that would attract too much attention, but with his eyes, which is in many ways worse.

“You did say you needed to find a present to give to Dick on your anniversary next week.”

“Yeah, I do. But I meant like a new watch or something for that bike he’s been working on. Not… not _this_.”

“Oh come on.” Roy rolls his eyes, “Don’t be a stiff. It’s time for you to branch out and live a little, Jay, my man. Trust me, Dick’ll love you in anything that comes from this store. You do trust me, right?”

“Go to hell.”

“That’s the spirit.”

Roy is almost bouncing as he seizes Jason by the arm, and with all the zeal of a museum tour guide drags him forwards through the doors (covered in poster adverts of artfully pouting omegas in various sultry poses that conspire to make Jason’s eyes water a little) and inside.

“Holy fuck…”

“I know, right?” Roy keeps grinning, keeps steering. “You’re literally spoiled for choice.”

He is that, though it’s not exactly the point Jason was wanting to make. The first thing he sees inside the store is _more_ lingerie, clearly divided into separate sections for both male and female omegas, and the sizes most prominently displayed on the men’s side are almost distressingly small to look at for an omega of Jason’s stature; he can feel himself developing another inferiority complex over his gender just by looking at them. The same goes for the shoes put out to match them, spunky heels and kinky boots, alongside pairs of soft silky pyjamas provided as an alternative for anyone not quite bold enough to go full sex kitten yet. People like Jason, for example.

 _Especially_ like Jason.

“Are you seriously expecting me to buy something out of here? I’d probably tear most of this crap in half just trying to put it on.” He demands of Roy, in a vain attempt to cover up the majority of his embarrassment.

Roy just laughs, out loud this time. The store is only a little busy inside. Just them, a couple other customers, and one really bored looking sales clerk standing behind the till.

“I’m sure we can find you something sturdy enough if lingerie is the direction you’re wanting to go in. I do remember Dick mentioning something about wanting to see those legs of yours in stockings after those jello shots I made him down last Christmas… and personally, I’m feeling you in something black and red.”

“You’ll be feeling my fist in a minute.” Jason grumbles, watching Roy stop to finger a slinky little number that seems to be constructed from ninety percent air and ten percent lace. “Jesus.”

“Kinky, but I’ll pass.”

Jason thumps him hard enough that Roy lets go of his arm. “Do you seriously wear stuff like this?”

“Me? Not often. Mostly it’s Kori, but there have been a couple of occasions where…” A slow, filthy smile spreads over Roy’s lips. “Well you know, not much survives contact with a horny Tamaranean.”

“Including your brain apparently.”

Roy elbows him back, because fair is fair. “It doesn’t have to be lingerie, you know. They do sell other things.”

“Why does it have to be anything in here? What’s wrong with me just making him a nice dinner?”

“Because you _always_ make him a nice dinner. You’re the perfect little omega housewife when it comes to nice dinners. I’m just encouraging you to think about what could happen _after_ you’ve eaten food.”

“Roy…” He starts to groan, but then Roy gives him the look that Jason hates. The one with the puppy dog eyes that Lian definitely inherited and then mastered completely after him.

“Come on, Jay.” He needles, in a ploy Jason sees straight through but can’t argue openly against. “Try and keep an open mind. Please? You know I wouldn’t bring you somewhere like this if I didn’t think you could get something good out of it.”

“Maybe you would if you wanted to mess with me.”

“Would I really do that to you, my best omega pal?”

Jason groans, covering his face with his hands a moment before stuffing them into his pockets. “

“Fine. _Fine_. Just, A: never call me that again, and B: let’s be quick about it, okay? I’ve got other things to do today, Roy.”

“No you don’t, but thanks anyway, Jaybird.”

One wet kiss to his cheek later, Roy has his arm looped around Jason’s shoulders this time as he tugs him through the clothing section and further back into the depths of the store. There’s a barrier here, made up of shelving, and Jason has a good idea why as they pass through the archway between to see what’s hiding behind it.

That is… an awful lot of leather. And feathers. And sequins. And a whole host of other things Jason’s not sure of the exact purpose of.

“I take it back,” he says faintly, “The lingerie is fine.”

Roy smiles smugly at him. As such a fine purveyor of filth, Jason can only think that it’s really no surprise he and Starfire ended up together. She’s probably the only person out there who can match him in both libido and sheer open-mindedness.

(And okay, he knows that’s an unfair exaggeration, and that their relationship actually runs much deeper than that, but _come on_ , when faced with the things he’s looking at now, no one could be thinking clearly.)

“Oo look, collars!”

“You’re enjoying this.”Jason says accusingly as he’s pulled forwards again towards one of the corners of the room. “You’re taking joy in my suffering.”

There is indeed, next to a collection of corsets, a selection of collars mounted over little display pegs on the wall. Collars of every size, colour and description. Some plain, other decorated with studs and rhinestones to the point of being blinding. Roy immediately reaches for one of the plainer ones, made of red leather with a single silver hoop at the front where a tag (or a leash) could be attached if desired.

“Of course I am.” Roy chirps, the same way he did when he bought Jason a ‘I heart dick’ t-shirt for his birthday last year, though he looks oddly thoughtful as he holds the collar up to Jason’s neck, adjusting the positioning so that the hoop is settled directly over the hollow of his throat. “Check it out, this one’s in your colour.”

There’s a small mirror hanging beside the wall of collars, and Jason finds himself dry-mouthed as he catches a glimpse of himself in it. The red really is his colour, almost blow for blow matching the shade he wears on his uniform, and the way the silver hoop sits in the hollow of his throat is… is...

Conflicting, to say the least.

“You like it.” Roy purrs knowingly into his ear.

Jason blushes hard enough to almost give himself a nosebleed. “Shut up.”

“Now imagine Dick seeing you in this collar, and nothing else.”

Screw nosebleeds, he might just go ahead and faint right here in the middle of the store _._ And as if that weren’t enough already, Jason also chokes on his spit. Thumping himself on the chest a couple of times to clear the blockage, he manages to wheeze out a retort. “Roy, are you trying to kill me?”

“Or maybe you’d rather see Dick in a collar? I could make a ‘suggestion’ to him later if you’d like.”

“ _Roy_!”

He’s laughing, the collar dropping from Jason’s neck as Roy bends over, wrapping his arms around his middle in a vain attempt to try and contain his giggles.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! You just so… so precious sometimes, you know? I can’t help wanting to corrupt you.”

Jason glares at him as Roy straightens up, wiping tears from his eyes before placing the collar back on its peg. “I’m glad I amuse you so much.”

“Yeah, you do. But seriously, Jay,” His expression softens, as his fingers run up and down Jason’s arm apologetically, accompanied by a friendly swell of thick omega scent; a taste that in Roy’s case always reminds him of sandalwood. “You know I mean well.”

“Yeah.” Jason sighs, “I do.” Then he swallows, looking again at the collars - and very carefully not at the corsets beside them. “...you really think Dick would like this kind of stuff?”

Roy’s smile is the slow creep of victory. “Don’t you?”

Jason chews the inside of his cheek. After being together with Dick as long as he has, he can’t really deny his partner’s tastes when it comes to sex. And as much as he’s embarrassed by being in here, another, deeper part (the part that woke up when Roy held the red leather to his throat) is also intrigued by its possibilities.

“Okay. Fine, I… I guess we can look at some more stuff then.”

“Great! I mean, I think we already have a winner, but sure, just in case. Besides, we haven’t even gotten to the toys yet.”

Toys, Jason thinks dizzily. It’s not as if he’s never seen (or used) a vibrator before, but still…

_Fuck._

 

*

 

One week later, with Damian safely in Cassandra’s care for the night, Jason takes a moment to excuse himself to go to the bathroom before he and Dick head to bed together.

The air is rife with the salty-caramel scent of anticipation, as it has been all day and all night. As it has been ever since the early hours of the morning, when Dick crawled into their bed and woke Jason up by eating him out under the covers only minutes after he came in from patrol, and Jason had to nearly smother himself with a pillow in order to keep his screams of pleasure from being overheard as a result.

It’s been a wonderful evening, and the special dinner Jason had made was the least of it. He’d been embarrassed by the flowers, delighted by the gift of a new china tea set Dick had bought for him (obviously on Alfred’s advice), and hadn’t been able to stop laughing when, after they were done with dessert and he’d given Dick the new motorcycle jacket he’d bought him in turn, Dick had put the radio on and tugged him up from his seat on the couch to dance around their living room. All while singing along to the music in a bad falsetto and whispering “I’ll get you out onto a real dance floor one day, little wing.” in his ear.

At this point, Jason thinks that he won’t even really need to give Dick this final surprise to make the end of the night memorable, but since Roy convinced him to buy it, he’s going to use it. He's too stubborn to do otherwise.

In the bathroom, he fishes out the small package from where he’d hidden it in the cupboard under the sink and opens the ribbon-handled bag up to reveal the contents. The leather is a snug fit around his neck when he finishes fastening it, just tight enough that he can feel a slight tug against his throat with every swallow, but loose enough not to restrict his breathing.

Jason takes a moment to admire it on himself in the mirror; the boldness of the colour against his pale skin. He thinks it looks good, even without any sexy underwear to accompany it, and he knows Dick will think the same, with or without Roy’s assurances. An omega’s neck is traditionally a site of particular attraction for any alpha, and Dick is no exception to that rule.

“Jay?”

It sounds like Dick’s standing right outside the door, impatient to touch him, of course. Jason takes a deep breath, calling, “Just a sec.” over his shoulder before turning round to open it.

He was right, Dick is right outside. Smiling lazily with his shirt already half-unbuttoned in a way he somehow manages to make look sexy instead of sleazy . “There you are…” he purrs, reaching out for Jason’s hip as his eyes travel down over his face to his lips. “I was wondering what was taking you... so… long…”

Dick trails off as his eyes fixate on Jason’s neck.

“Holy fuck.”

Jason feels his face heating up the longer he stares, and when he swallows the movement of his throat has the collar bobbing in a way that almost makes Dick’s eyes bug out of his head.

“You like it then?”

“Jay… I…”

Jason gasps as he’s suddenly pushed back against the door frame, hard enough that a small jolt of pain runs up his spine. Dick’s tongue is pure wet heat as it licks at his throat, tasting leather and skin in equal measure. “Dick!” he whines, squirming as his hands latch onto his alpha’s shoulders, which only seems to incite him further, as there’s a scrape of teeth against his skin next before Dick takes the leather in his mouth, tugging at it with a formidable growl before letting go. “Oh my God…”

“We are going to bed.” Dick hisses against his neck, “And you are not leaving it again until it’s time for Damian to come home tomorrow, got it?”

“ _Dick..._ ”

“Got it?”

Jason can’t help the moan that erupts out of his throat at the pure alpha tone of Dick’s voice, or the thick cloud of aroused scent around them. It’s enough to make his knees go weak, among certain other reactions, and while once he would have hated himself for that, now he’s acceptingly enthusiastic. “Yes, fuck yes.”

“Good.”

As Dick drags him towards their bedroom - and Jason is sure he’d be carrying him if he could - he can’t help belatedly reflecting on one last thing before his thoughts are completely overtaken with sex and nothing else.

Roy Harper may not be such a bad friend to have after all.


End file.
